1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and a method for production of cold by the use of waste heat, more particularly to production of cold with use of refrigerating equipment with a steam jet apparatus which operates with a one-component refrigerant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industry, as well as in the case of other heat processes, often large quantities of heated materials are obtained which in most cases are not used but are discharged to the environment by cooling. A suitable method for the use of such quantities of heat is the operation of refrigerating equipment. For this in principle, both two-component refrigerating equipment (for example, ammonia and water) as well as refrigerating equipment with single component refrigerants come into question. Both the known systems with two-component refrigerants as well as the systems with one-component refrigerants have, however, the disadvantage that in addition to the energy present in the form of waste heat, mechanical or electric power is needed for the circulation of the refrigerant or for again raising the pressure of the refrigerant.
It has also been known to use refrigerating equipment with jet compressors for the use of waste heat, which equipment operates with organic refrigerants and is capable of using heat sources, the temperatures of which lie up to 80 degrees C. Reasons for the creation of such refrigerating equipment are the low costs for heat and the simple construction (see, for example, the journal "Kaltetechnik-Klimatisierung" [refrigerating technique-refrigeration] No. 3/1971, a report concerning investigations of such refrigerating equipment with jet compressors). But even these per se advantageous refrigeration machines with jet compressors have the disadvantage of needing, beside the waste heat, in addition electric power for pumps.
Other related apparatus for producing cold is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 23 36 864, filed July 19, 1973, and laid open for public inspection Feb. 6, 1975, and by German Offenlegungsschrift 23 11 901, filed Mar. 9, 1973, and laid open for public inspection Sept. 12, 1974.
Starting out from these known refrigerating machines with steam jet compression, an arrangement for the production of cold with the use of waste heat became known which uses for the operation of the entire refrigerating machine only the power supplied to the refrigerant in the form of heat.